


(Dead By Daylight) Leave Them Be

by nymesis



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-04 02:04:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17295617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nymesis/pseuds/nymesis
Summary: Herman Carter, AKA "The Doctor" is a merciless and psychotic killer, who's lost most his mind but has found his favorite thing to do. Killing.But when one trial in particular puts Carter in an odd head space, he wonders if things will ever be the same.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my first piece of work!
> 
> Let me start with a statement before you read.
> 
> This isn't intended to be a Herman x Feng or Herman x Sally fanfiction. I just wanted to practice writing and this situation came to my head. Fortunately I don't have anything against the ship so interpret this as you will.
> 
> Secondly, please comment constructive criticism. I do sometimes think about becoming a writer so I want to use this chance to see if I'm competent to become one. So feel free to leave constructive criticism. 
> 
> I think that's all I wanted to say.
> 
> P.S. After some thinking, I decided to edit this because I don't like certain parts are handled and I hate the ending. Hope that's okay with the people who read the original. 
> 
> Another P.S. The man upstairs is the entity. I was inspired by another fanfiction called "Oddfellows" (which you should read because it's soo good). Also apparently the entity is a girl? Just ignore that info when you read this ok?

I paced the halls of the Léry's Memorial Institute, remembering all the ways I tortured the prisoners. Just thinking about it made me excited to be put into a trial. Any moment now, the campfire will light up like a sunrise and I will beat everyone else. Speaking of which, I exited the institute and checked the woods. I saw the fire, but then I saw a dark shape speed walking towards it. 

God damn it. I can't beat that fucker to the fire. Even if I ran, that son of a bitch still beats me to it. How is he so fast? 

I cursed under my breath and walked away from the fire. I took a walk down the woods to see which realm I'd end up in this time. I was hoping to end up in the Back Water Swamp so I could talk to Lisa while I wait. For being a walking rotting corpse, she's surprisingly fun to talk to. 

I kept walking until the woods started morphing into a path, and I ended up in the realm of the Crotus Prenn Asylum. 

But am I at the asylum or the church? Minus the stupid carnival attractions, they both look the same to me. 

"What are you doing here..?" A raspy voice asks me. There's my answer. I turned around to face the small woman with the pillowcase over her head.

"Hello Sally~" 

"Carter, answer my question or else."

"I'd thought I'd stop in to say hi while I waited for a trial."

"Go wait somewhere else then you lecher."

I giggled at the insult, which made Sally angrier.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" 

"It's not like I purposefully came here. This place can be so unpredictable."

"But every time you do come here, you always have the intention to annoy me to no end."

"It's not my fault you're such a bitch to everyone you come across."

Sally growled and drew her bone saw. The next thing I knew she teleported towards me, grabbed my shoulder and held the bone saw to my neck.

"Leave."

I laughed, and lowered the saw.

"You know Sally, if you kill me, the man upstairs will make you regret it." 

Sally growled but slowly lowered the weapon. She grabbed her side and let out a shriek. Myself and the other killers speculated that she suffers from a condition called "Stridor". It would make sense since her breathing sounds more like wheezing, and every time she teleports, she does that. Though I cannot confirm it since she refuses to talk about it.

"Sally, are you okay?"

"Do I sound okay to you?" She said as she was gasping for breath.

"Sorry for being concerned about your health you wheezing bitch."

"Fuck you, you narcissistic psychopath." 

"Look who's talking."

"It's not like I enjoy this like you do." Even though she was trying to insult me, her voice went from being filled with fury to dripping with sorrow. "Then why the hell did the man upstairs bring you here, Sally?" "I.." The sudden bright light from far away caught our attention. Suddenly I saw the fire. Sally and I both stared at it, waiting to see if anyone else was walking towards it. Nothing. 

"I guess I'll head over."

"Hold on Sally let me take this one. I've been dying for a trial."

'Fine, go on ahead you sick bastard."

I smiled and started running down the woods. I looked around to confirm if there was no one heading for the fire. No one in sight. Perfect. I finally made it to the fire and withdrew my stick from my belt and waited.

"It's not like I enjoy this."

Why did that phrase stick with me? I thought about it for a second, and remembered the horrible pain on my face. It hurts so much. But I choose to ignore it instead of fixing it. If I tried, the man upstairs would rip me a new one. Finally, the fog enveloped me. 

\----

I was brought back into Léry's Memorial Institute. Perfect. I know this place like the back of my hand. Without hesitation I stormed off and searched for the survivors. Within a short amount of time, I found one. 

She was the one with the short black hair and a silly shirt that said "Laser Bears". I've heard other survivors refer to her as "Feng". Kids these days. She was working on a generator nearby. Before she could notice me, I hid behind a wall and started charging electricity. After my hand felt like it was going to explode, I ran towards the generator and shocked her. Her kitten like scream made me laugh. She tried running away, but I shocked her again. She screamed again, but managed to run away. I started pursuing her through the hallway, and saw that she was heading for a pallet. I caught on and shocked her before she could throw it down. Then, with a swing, I hit her the right side of her head. Blood gushed out as she tried running towards a window. I tried grabbing her foot but she was too fast. She sprinted away from the window and into a room. I tried catching up to her but she was too fast. But that's fine, because-

*SCREAM*

Now I know where she went. She must be down the hall by the exit. My theory was confirmed when I found the bright scratch marks and the blood all over the floor. I followed them until I heard something behind the generator. There was no time to charge so I ran straight towards it. There I found "Feng" and a dark skinned woman the survivors referred to as "Claudette". Claudette was healing Feng when I found them. They looked up at me with wide eyes with no time to think of their next move. Without hesitation, I swung the stick and heard a scream, but it wasn't the same as Feng. 

"Run Feng!"

I realized that Claudette pushed Feng away to give her time to run away. I giggled at the situation.

"You're a brave girl. But bravery is the equivalent of being a fool."

After that statement I swung the stick and downed her. I laughed as I picked her up. I started looking for a hook until out of nowhere another survivor called "Jake" ran out of a nearby room and tried to slow me down by pushing me. 

"Stop that!"

"I won't let you hurt her asshole!"

I hit him in the shoulder but he still wouldn't stop. Meanwhile Claudette was begging Jake to get away because he'll hurt himself. I tried hitting him again but I missed, making me accidentally drop Claudette. She and Jake sprinted down the hallway and into a room. God damn it. They're not just fools. They're clever fools. I couldn't help but admire that. They reminded me of the spies I tortured back in the day. Except while it was satisfying to do back then, now it was often annoying to deal with situations like that.

After that event, I started searching as I charged electricity. I heard a generator activate, and headed towards that area. I tried predicting where they would go next. The generator was nearby the treatment theatre, so I assumed they would head that way. I made my way over and released the electricity towards the generator. I heard a male and a female scream and found a survivor named "Ace" next to the generator and Feng behind it. Since Ace was closer, I headed towards him. He tried lunging away but I managed to hit his hip. He yelled and started running all over the theatre like a fly. I turned my attention to Feng, who was healed. I lunged and tried to hit her, but she sprinted away and jumped through a window and ran even faster. How does she always manage to get away? I turned my attention back to Ace who was trying to run out of the theatre, but his hip slowed him down. I caught up easily and downed him. This time, I easily carried him to the hook and hooked him. He yelled in pain as the hook pierced his shoulder. 

I heard another generator activate. Damn, generators are getting done way to fast. I walked back over the generator and gave it a good kick. The machine started sparking more than they usually do. Perfect. Satisfied, I started heading towards the direction Feng went, I heard someone speak.

"You can't catch her."

I turned around and realized the voice belonged to Ace. I walked over to meet him face to face.

"What?"

"I said you can never catch Feng." He said with a smile. 

"And what makes you say that?" I decided to humor him.

"Based on what she says, you have never successfully catch her. Remember what happened earlier with her and Claudette?"

I was a little annoyed, but stayed. It was true that I never managed to successfully sacrifice or kill her. That bitch is hard to catch.

"You're going to tell me that while you're hung up on a meat hook?" I fired back. He chuckled.

"It seems like Lady Luck has always been with her." He said as he smiled. Before I could figure out what he meant, I heard a generator activate behind me. I turned around and saw Feng standing next to it looking at me with a smirk. I chased after her in anger. She headed towards the stairs. She subtlety pointed to the left and started running up the stairs. She tried to hide it, and but I still noticed. I looked to the left and saw Claudette lifting Ace off the hook. I couldn't figure out if I should keep chasing Feng or go back for Ace.

The phrase "You can't catch her" haunted me, so I kept chasing Feng. I will catch her god damn it. We headed up the stairs where I managed to land a hit on her. She yelped but continued forward. She fell through a hole and landed awkwardly but still managed to keep going. I was impressed by her perseverance and continued following her. 

We continued the chase until she managed to stun me with a pallet when I wasn't able to shock her in time. She sprinted away into another room. During the chase another generator was fixed, leaving one more generator left. Fuck. I need to be quicker. 

I started running all over the institute, shocking, hitting, and chasing every survivor I could find, as well as kicking every generator that had been worked on. I managed to sacrifice Jack after a tedious chase, but it was satisfying. After the sacrifice the last generator was repaired. I heard the control panels for the exits activate and saw their auras. Fuck. I started heading to towards the north exit and came across Feng. I managed to hook her twice. She was injured, so all I needed to do was hit her one time. She was down the hallway across from me. When she saw me, she flipped me off and ran away.

"Fucking bitch."

I sprinted towards her in fury. She won't get away. We played cat and mouse all over north side of the institute. I saw that she was heading towards a window, so I charged up some electricity before she can jump over it. I might've charged too much, because when I released the electricity she screamed and fell on the floor, inches away from the window. I was about to pick her up, when I saw Ace at the end of the hallway with a flashlight. I sprinted towards him and hit him over the head. He tried running away, the the trauma to the head was too much, and I managed to down him. I brought him to a hook and hung him up for the third time. He screamed as the spider like claws pierced his body and took him away. I walked away satisfied until I saw Claudette peeking around the wall in horror. 

We engaged in a chase but was able to make to the exit gate, which was already opened. She looked back in regret as she ran out the exit. No matter, I walked out of the exit and went out to retrieve Feng. Finally, I got her right where I want her. I retraced my steps and prepared myself to go on a wild goose chase looking for her dying body crawling away, but was surprised to see she was still in the same spot I shocked her in. 

That's.. odd. They usually try to crawl away and hide. Why is she so acting so inanimate? It's probably a trick. I walked over and checked her pulse by putting two fingers on her neck. No pulse. Is she dead? I flipped her onto her back and put my fingers under her nose. She's not breathing. I realized she wasn't dead, but was in cardiac arrest. 

What do I do? The fog hasn't taken me away from this realm yet, so something had to be done. But what? I wanted to pick her up and hang her on a hook, but.. this seemed to easy.

A voice in the back of my head wanted me to do something I'd never want to do, but that time I felt tempted. 

"You can't catch her."

"You can't catch her."

"You can't catch her."

That damn phrase echoed in my head. 

Who do I listen to?

I made my choice. I got down on my knees and started charging electricity. Too much electricity might kill her and leave horrible burn marks, but too little wouldn't be enough. It probably doesn't matter, because there wasn't any gel anywhere I could use to prevent her from going into an even worse condition, but I had to do something. After charging enough electricity, I put my hands on her chest and released. I checked her pulse. Her heart was beating, which meant she was breathing. I sighed with relief. She was still unconscious though, which meant I had to pick her and carry her all the way to the exit. With hesitation, I scooped her up and slowly carried her. This feels so wrong yet somehow feels right. I was so confused as to why I'm doing this. Is this the right thing to do?

The stirring from Feng stopped my train of thought. I looked down to see what she was doing. Slowly but surely, she opened her eyes. She looked around, confused. When her eyes met mine, she freaked out and tried getting out of my grasp.

"Let me go you sick bastard!"

"Calm down! I saved your life you crazy bitch!"

Feng stopped and looked at me dumbfounded. 

"W-what?" 

"You were in cardiac arrest. I somehow managed to bring you back to life."

Feng looked at me confused. Her confusion turned into doubt. She looked away so she could think about the situation. We finally made it to the north exit. I put her down at the middle where the pillars were. I walked away and waited by the control panel. She stood there, confused on what to do. She looked at me doubtfully, wondering if it was a trick. She looked back the exit. She took a step forward and looked at me. She mouthed the words "Thank you" and finally ran away. 

Finally, the fog came and enveloped me, and was brought into an empty field. The woods were just up ahead, so I started running towards them. A million thoughts and questions swarmed my mind. 

"Did the man upstairs witness that?"

"Will I be punished?"

"What will happen to Feng?"

"What will she tell the others?"

"What will the other killers think when they find out?"

I stopped and leaned against a tree. I breathed heavily, and felt overwhelmed. I slumped down and sat at the trunk of the tree. I buried my face in my hands, remembering the awful metal on my face. 

It hurts so much. I wish I could rip out this awful mask, but I would never hear or feel the end of it from the man upstairs. All I can do is ignore it. I got back up on my feet and walked down the woods, hoping to end up in my own realm. Instead, I was back at the asylum.

Thankfully, Sally was nowhere to be seen or heard so I used this time to sit down on the stairs of the asylum and gather my thoughts. I decided to focus on the two most important questions.

"Did the man upstairs witness that?"

Based on past trials, the man upstairs doesn't seem to stick around for them, aside from coming in to take away sacrificed survivors. Besides, something should've happened to me by now.

"What will happen to Feng?"

I don't know how to answer that. I have no idea what the survivors do between trials. Does the man upstairs keep an eye on them? What will she say to the other survivors? They probably won't believe her anyway. A killer saving a survivor's life sounded crazy. But it happened. But even if the survivors don't believe her, will the man upstairs believe her? Will she be punished? Of course not, she didn't do anything. I'm the one that saved her life. I'm the one that should be punished, yet time has passed since the trial and nothing has happened. I hope it stays that way.

"Carter, what the hell are you doing here?"

I looked up to see Sally holding up her hand up while holding her bone saw with the other. Judging by the way she was holding up her hand she must've teleported here from the woods. My theory was proven true when she shrieked and grabbed her side. That gave me some time to come up with some sort of an excuse.

"I'd thought I'd stop by after the trial. Those survivors sure did wear me out."

Sally tilted her head with doubt, and asked,

"What's with that look on your face?"

I was taken back by the question.

"What are you talking about?"

"You look like you're hiding something." Damn, how could she know with the pillowcase on her face?

"I have nothing to hide."

I tried to laugh it off, but she must've saw through the act, since she walked, or I guess, floated closer to me, and got close to my face.

"What are you hiding?"

For the first time I was intimidated by her. The way her voice became more threatening as her head advanced towards mine. I tried to not let that bother me, and decided to avoid the question all together.

"Why are you so concerned? It's nothing you should be worried about."

"It's my concern when it might it could potentially provoke the man upstairs, Carter. Now what did you do?"

"Sally, I think I'm going to head back to the institute. See you later."

I tried to get up but suddenly, Sally somehow pinned me down the stairs, hitting my head on a step in the process. I tried getting up, but somehow for being such a small woman, she was strong enough to hold me down.

"What the-" Before I could finish my sentence, she got out her bone saw and held it to my neck.

"Carter, what the hell did you do?"

For once in this miserable realm, I felt threatened by this woman, and this time she won't back down. I wanted to tell her, but I was worried about the consequences of confessing. Will the man upstairs punish her and I when it finds out? What will she think of what I did? Will she tell the other killers? Finally, I gave in.

"I saved a survivor's life." Sally was silent at first, but didn't move.

"You did what?"

"I saved one of the survivor's life." Sally was still silent, but slowly pulled her weapon away and got up. I sat up and covered my face that was brimming with embarrassment.

"Which one?" The question caught me off guard, but I reluctantly answered.

"The girl with the short black hair and pale skin. I think her name is 'Feng'."

"You mean the one with the blue and black outfit?"

"That's the one." Sally took some time to process this. During that time she decided to sit down on the same step as me.

"Tell me what happened."

I told her about all the interactions Feng and I had during that trial. I told her what happened with her and Claudette and what happened in the end. After I was done Sally took some time to think about it.

"Please, don't tell anyone." Sally didn't respond right away. After what felt like minutes slipping away, she finally said something.

"I promise to not tell anyone. But what made you do it?" I pondered on that question. Why did I do it? The only thing I know about the girl is her name, but I still did it. But why?

"It just felt like the right thing to do." Sally didn't say or do anything. I so badly wanted to know what she was thinking. Was she disappointed? Does she hate me even more? She couldn't give me an answer because something bright lit up deep in the woods. She and I waited for someone to start walking towards the light, but nothing happened. Sally and I looked at each other and waited for an answer, but neither of us said a word. Sally sighed.

"I guess I'll go." Sally got up and started floating towards the light. A sudden thought came up.

"Hey Sally, before you go.." Sally turned her attention towards me.

"If you come across Feng in a trial, could you uh, take it easy on her?" Sally didn't take long to answer.

"With pleasure." I was both embarrassed but relieved at the same time. But the relief didn't last long.

"Hey, Carter?" I was caught off guard, but gave her my attention. Sally paused for a second.

"Nothing." She said in a hush. For a moment it seemed as though she pondered on what she wanted to say. What did she want to say? Before I could ask and find out, Sally held up her hand and teleported to the woods. I sat there on the steps, relieved despite wanting to know what Sally wanted to say. Maybe it wasn't important. But what's important is that Feng is safe, my secret is safe, and Sally and I are safe from the man upstairs's wrath.


	2. update

Hey guys!

I'm sorry to say this but I think I'm going to discontinue this story.

I'm not sure if I like this story anymore, and I don't know where to take it.

But don't worry, I'm going to write a new story centered around DBD. The one thing I'll tell you about the new story is that it'll mostly follow Claudette.

I'm sorry about the sudden news, but I want to write stories I'm happy with.

I also have the draft for the second chapter, so comment down below if you guys want me to post it.

Again, sorry about the sudden cancellation, but I promise this new story will be even better.


End file.
